Nobody But You
by justsaynaley
Summary: NALEY what else! Nathan and Haley are doing really well, until some unforseen things challenge their realtionship...what happens when it goes too far....
1. Thinking of the U in Tutor

A/N This is my first if you want me to keep going let me know in other words review please! lol 

This is a Naley! Nathan and Lucas aren't that great of friends right now. Haley and Nathan are not married but they are dating!Umm...if you have any questions just ask me! Let my imagination begin...

Thinking about the U in Tutor

As they sat in class listening to Mr. Hanes babbling on about some math equation that Nathan could care less about, he decided to spend his time more wisely. He gazed over at her, so beautiful, so good, he still couldn't believe she wanted to be with him! It was his girlfriend! He sat mesmerized by her! All he wanted to do was be with her! He got lost in his thoughts of her. Now he really needed a tutor, because he never payed attention, Haley caused him to loose his concentration, so much that when Mr. Hanes called his name he didn't even hear it at first. Haley looked over to see that he was staring at her, she blushed and felt bad Mr. Hanes had put him on the spot! She smiled at him and mouthed the answer to the question he had asked Nathan. Nathan couldn't believe that he could still make her blush. Didn't she know how beautiful she was? And it was just like her to be there for him, telling him the answer to get him out of a bad situation! All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her, then the bell rang! That piercing sound that he was more than thrilled to hear Ding, Ding, Ding!  
Nathan went out of the class first, and as Haley was walking out, Nathan pulled her aside and leaned her up against the wall.

"Hey" Nathan whispered in her ear " I missed you"

His smell was intoxicating to her! "We were in the same class Nathan" she said lightly laughing, giving him a little shove off of her.

"Still," he said pushing that one strand of hair behind her ear. "It was further away from you then I ever want to be!" Haley lightly leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, but Nathan pulled her into it just as she was about to back down, kissing her back with more passion!

"Nathan" she said a huge smile plastered on her face, we have to go to class.

"Alright" he moaned, not wanting to let her go, he never wanted to let her go.

"Do you need me to help tutor you tonight, Nate, since finals are coming up?" Haley asked, sliding into his arm that lay so naturally, around her back as they began to walk to their next class.

"I have a better idea," his oh so famous smirk curving on his face, "Why don't I tutor you." he said raising his eyebrows in emphasis. "Nathan" she said playfully slapping him before they went to their next boring, useless, waste of time class.

After practice Nathan went over to Haley's house to "study." He walked upstairs to her bedroom and slowly opened the door, trying to keep quiet. Haley was laying on her bed singing along to some music and reading what looked like probably a school book, but Nathan wouldn't know he never paid attention to those sort of things. "Hey beautiful," he said. He loved to just watch her, and it even turned him on a little that she had no idea how gorgeous she was.  
Haley turned over, to face him, blushing slightly. All he had to do was breathe and her heart would race. She got up and walked over to him, planting a light kiss on him, before he pushed her back, returning the kiss with much more enthusiasm, causing them both to fall on the bed!

They both laughed as he placed his hands on both sides of her protectively. "You weren't planning on going anywhere now, were you Miss James?" Nathan jokingly asked.

"Actually I sorta had this tutoring session with this really Hot Jock…that's really full of himself…and did I mention totally in to me!" Haley played along.

"Oh...really...well then I see I've got some competition…I dunno though this guy sounds too good to be true!" Nathan replied.

"Ha!" Haley spat out! "He is…"

Before she could say anymore she was silenced by Nathan's lips crashing into hers. They began a pretty heavy make out session. Nathan's fingers traced up and down Haley's body giving her shivers at his mere touch. Nathan noticed this and smiled as he began to inch his way up to her neck and his breathing became heavier. Haley couldn't handle much of this…feeling his hot breathe on her, made everything in her body tingle at the wonderful sensation. As he made his way back to her mouth, his tongue begged for entrance as she playfully fought him, then finally giving in starting to take control. Her hands slid up his shirt and traced over his tight abs. Nathan loved how he felt whenever she touched him, he couldn't even explain it. Then Haley started to pull away…sliding up a little to gather herself together, but grazing Nathan's body as she did, causing him to get a little excited.

"We really need to start studying" Haley said, smiling at the look on Nathan's face when she pulled away.

"I thought we were. You were just starting to catch on to my lesson for today too." He replied, disappointed they wouldn't have any more time like that tonight, but he didn't want to push her. He didn't know how she did it…all he wanted to do was be close to her and show her how much she meant to him.

"Oh, really...well I guess I'm a quick learner…lets see how you do!" Haley said suddenly missing the contact of Nathan's body against hers, but she knew that if it went any further she might not be able to control herself.

Just as Nathan leaned in to give her one more kiss…the ringing of a phone interrupted him. It was Haley's, she grabbed it off her dresser…Nathan wasn't gonna like this…

It was Lucas, Nathan could tell by the almost scared look on Haley's face of whether or not she should answer it. "I really should take this." Haley said almost more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I figured." Nathan replied with a sigh. "I have to go anyway…my dad wants me to lift with him tonight because you can't lift too much in one day, doing it twice a day will make me two times better, or so he says."

Haley gave him a sympathetic look and got on her tiptoes to kiss him on the forehead before coming down to softly kiss him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a smile.

"Tomorrow can't come quick enough." Nathan replied, with one of his cutest ear to ear smiles plastered on his face, as he held Haley in his arms before going to face Dan the Devil unfortunately also known as his father.

Haley called Lucas back after Nathan left. She was a little shocked at his request…


	2. The Phone Call

Haley called Lucas back after Nathan left. She was a little shocked at his request. "Hales?" Lucas started. "I have a huge favor to ask you." 

"Sure, what's up?" Haley asked, a questioning look on her face, wondering what it could be Luke wanted from her.

"Well my mom is really mad at me about that tattoo I got last weekend and has practically done everything but literally kick me out of the house. I basically have no privileges with her right now." Luke stated matter of factly…trying to be as dramatic about it as possible.

"Yeah…." Haley said, waiting for him to get to the point, curiosity overtaking her.

"Well when I went to Charleston this summer I met someone really great and we didn't get to hang out very much, and…well I was wondering…any chance you have room for my friend? I mean I just figured with your parents always traveling and all those extra bedrooms, maybe you could help me out?" Lucas asked, waiting in anticipation to her response.

"Of course, Luke any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I would be happy to let em' stay here." Haley said, relieved she wouldn't have to do anything crazy for him that might get her into trouble.

"Oh…." Luke let out a sigh of relief. "Great! Thank you so much. I so owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, its not problem. It'll be nice to have someone in the house for a change, instead of being here all by myself." Haley finished. Although she wandered why he would be inviting a girl over when he was "supposedly" in love with Brooke.

"Ok great you might want to be expecting em' about four-ish tomorrow." Luke informed her.

"Ok, I'll be ready" Haley said…"I should probably get ready for bed, see you tomorrow. Night Luke!"

"Okay, thanks Hales! Night!" Lucas replied.

The next morning Haley got up. It was Saturday she didn't have to wake up early, she was just used to it. She probably wasn't going to see Nathan today, he had a game in like Alaska, ok so she was exaggerating but still, he told her she didn't have to come since it was so far. She wanted to, but now she had to get ready for a guest, so she quickly went down the stairs throwing her hair into a ponytail on the way down. She poured herself some cereal in a bowl and sat down on the couch to watch some cartoons. When she was done she went upstairs flopped on her bed, grabbed her phone and texted Nathan a message that read, "Good Luck tonight, wish I could be with you. Missing you. Always and Forever, Hales" She went to make sure one of the other rooms was straightened up for the guest. She decided she should probably clean it up a little. It ended up taking her a few hours, because once she did that she decided she needed to clean the kitchen and then the bathroom. Then the door bell ring!

"Oh great, already!" Haley spat out, angry at herself for not leaving herself enough time to look presentable.

Haley opened the door, to see a cute girl standing on her porch, "hi" she said, giving the girl a smile.

"Hello," said the girl. "Would you like to buy any cookies today miss, we have all different kinds? The cute little girl asked her pigtails flopping around. "And if I sell 300 I win a trip to see HELLO KITTY ON ICE" the girl said with even more enthusiasm!

"Oh why yes I would then," she grinned, relieved. "No way I'm going to sleep at night knowing I stopped you from getting to see a cat skate!" Haley said with a laugh while grabbing some money. After the girl left Haley started to go upstairs to take a shower and change. Just as she almost reached the top, the door bell rang again.

"Ugh.." Haley sighed in unison with the ringing bell as she made her way back down.

"I just bought some cookiesss……" Haley started as she swung the door open to find a teenage figure in front of her this time.

"Wow! Hellooo! I'm Jason, Luke's friend! Lucas never mentioned I was going to be staying with such a hottie!" Jason raised his eyebrows in emphasis. "Nice going man!" he said as if Lucas was standing right there..

Haley stood there absolutely astonished! "What the hell"


	3. Jerk spells Jason

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Haley said in a rather rude and questioning manner.

"Names Jason" He said quite arrogantly, one of those smirks like Nathan's covering his face, as he held his hand out for hers. "Ya know Luke's friend, from Charleston" he said trying to convince an un-amused Haley who wouldn't bother shaking his hand.

"Right" Haley said now regretting giving Luke permission for his "friend" to stay with her. "I can't believe this" Haley whispered under her breathe, "Luke is such an ass!"

"What? Luke didn't tell you how good looking I was either?" Jason smiled, letting himself in the door to the house.

And he was good looking Haley couldn't help but think, except he was a Jerk! Actually a lot like Nathan was when she first met him. So Luke was trying to screw things up with them huh? and what? Hope Haley would fall head over heals for this guy! Ha! Ugh..he made her sooo mad! He didn't even care if she was with some jerk just as long as it wasn't Nathan. Why couldn't he just be happy that she is happy? Besides she didn't feel that same warm, fuzzy all over your body, head spinning, lovesick butterflies feeling that Nathan made her feel whenever she was near him!

"Uh, yeah I guess he forgot to mention that. I'm sure it just slipped his mind!" Haley smiled. "I just wonder if MY boyfriend NATHAN slipped his mind too!" Haley bit out sarcastically.

"Oh I get it, your one of those play-hard-to-get kinda girls. Alright, I'll play along, I love a challenge!" Jason winked.

"No, no, I'm one of those, I-don't-wanna-play-with-you-impossible-to-get kinda girls." Haley corrected him. "Why don't I just show you to your room. How long do you think you'll be here a day, two?" Haley asked hoping for one.

"Actually we have a two week break, somebody…" he said pretending not to know who "...sent a anonyms bomb threatening letter to the principle. I guess they just decided it would be best to shut down for a little while and check everything out" Jason smiled telling the story.

"That's not funny! Those should be taken very seriously, it's not a game you can play just to get out of school." Haley yelled annoyed at how stupid and carefree some people could be.

"Look, ok, ok I'm sorry! Why don't we just start over alright?" he said. "Hi, I'm Jason, a very sorry, grateful for letting me stay here, at times insensitive, and yes enjoys talking with beautiful girls, guy!

Haley let out a little laugh, and gave a half smile. "I think the only way this could go better is if you never started at all."

"Oh, ouch! That one hurt!" he said grasping his chest as if having a pain.  
Haley let out another laugh. "You know you should do that more often" he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Haley James" she said moving back a little. "The girl letting you stay at my oh so humble abode, where the only payment I ask is that you play my servant and wait on me hand and foot at my every request. I can see you have a question, the answer is yes, I do like my bed rolled done for me at night." She said jokingly with a half laugh.

"Servant, huh? Well I think I could handle that. I just hope I can please you like no other servant you've had before." Jason grinned.

"Well I've never had a servant, so I will have to be quite strict and frank with you. I expect a lot!" Haley said blushing a little at his last comment, wishing they would have never gotten into this conversation. The truth was though, nobody ever really flirted with her before except Nathan. And frankly she could see why it was so fun, but she couldn't let it continue.

"A virgin ah? Those make the best clients!" Jason pronounced suggestively.

"Lets just go get you settled in so you can go meet up with Lucas." Haley said walking upstairs towards the room he would be staying in.

"Actually if its ok, I sort of have "car-lag" he laughed. I thought maybe I could just crash here tonight and eat with you. That way I will be well rested to see Lucas tomorrow." Jason said with sigh trying to emphasize his exhaustion.

"Oh, yeah ok that's fine. I was just gonna get something to eat and then head to bed." Haley replied. "Do you like mac-n-cheese?" she asked, smiling.

"It just happens to be my favorite." He replied, returning the smile.

Once Jason got settled in. Haley started to fix the mac-n-cheese, they sat on the sofa watching some crime solving show like Cold Case. Haley heard the microwave ding and ran into the kitchen to finish their supper. After she left the room, her cell phone rang. Jason looked to his side to see it sitting there on the end table. He glanced back to the kitchen and then picked it up quickley. It read Nathan on the caller ID. "Hello?" he asked.

"Oh sorry man, must have the wrong number." Nathan said wondering how that could have happened when he thought he pushed his speed dial.

"Look, Haley's busy right now. She'll have to call you back some other time." And with that he hung up the phone and turned it to silence.

Haley walked back into the living room holding two bowls of mac-n-cheese. She smiled as she sat down and handed Jason his.

"What the hell" Nathan thought. His head couldn't stop spinning from a million different possibilities. It made him sick to even think about that creep answering her phone. He tried calling her back about six more times that night, and she never answered once. This wasn't like Haley, what the hell was going on with her? It took all that he had not to go over to see her, but he had another game tomorrow and his dad would never let him out of the house. He was trapped and forced to suffer from his minds wild imagination. He would have to wait until school on Monday morning before he could see her. He started to feel nauseous.   
When Haley went to put their bowls up, Jason grabbed her phone again. This time he deleted all her missed calls and messages before returning it back to its spot on the table. All Haley could do was lie in bed that night, she couldn't fall asleep, not without hearing Nathan's voice. Why hadn't Nathan called her?

Right before Jason was about to crawl into bed is cell phone rang. "Hey man" he greeted the voive on the other side. "Yeah, I took care of it" he replied.

Next- Lucas of all the people in the world, wouldn't even stoop to the sleazy level of paying Jason to break up Nathan and Haley…….. Right?  
Nathan and Haley confrontation!

A/N HeY guys! Sorry there was not a lot of Nathan in this one, I promise he will be in the next one, I missed him too! Did you like the mac-n-cheese, everybody uses that, it's a classic so I thought I would to, although it is more of Naley's food. I just wonder how much publicity they get from One Tree Hill! lol Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it, you brighten up my day! Much Love to all of my readers and Much more love to all my reviewers! Lol Yeah you could be loved more too...just review! lol 


	4. The early bird gets the girl

It was now Monday morning. Time to rise and shine for "the best years of your life" aka high school. Haley, rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep, pounded the alarm clock that would not allow her to have but a couple of hours of peace and quiet. She drowsily dragged herself from the state of slumber she was in, to start her shower. She wasn't a fan of turning on the lights and blinding herself until she was good and ready. She got out of the shower, went to pull off her towel to change…but then decided to turn the lights on to find some clothes first. It was a good thing too, because there sat Jason, on her bed starring at her with one of those smirks that makes you want to slap him for what he must be thinking.

"What are you doing in here?" Haley yelled! "Get Out!" she screamed!

"Are you always this feisty in the morning, you know you should save some of that energy for when we're together!" He said running his tongue over his lips and raising his eyebrow in emphasis.

"Get out!" she pointed to the door making sure her towel was covering all of her. How could Lucas be friends with someone like HIM. It just doesn't add up letting her thoughts consume her for only a brief moment.  
Just as she was finishing an apple, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and glanced out the window once again for the hundredth time. Where was he? He always picked her up, ever since they started dating. He had said, "there's no since you walking when you've got a perfectly fine boyfriend who can give you a 'great ride'." She'd smiled remembering. "Plus it will give me more time to see you." Totally lost in her thoughts before Jason came down to the kitchen interrupting her.

"Ummm….don't you have school or something? I mean if you don't wanna go and decided to take me up on my offer…I'M more than willing to sacrifice you education for something a little more entertaining." He said waiting for a response.

"Umm…yeah…no way in hell." She gave a chuckle…"my ride is just late."

"I think its far from fair to say, your ride is more than late….I don't think its coming." he stated with a know it all pride. "Listen you won't be able to make it to school on time if you walk…just let me take you?" He ordered more than asked as he went to grab his keys. Haley glanced out the window once more, hoping by some chance he would show up just in the nick of time. But she couldn't wait any longer. Where was he? Her stomach started to feel queasy. No call last night, no ride this morning, she didn't want to put two and two together to figure this one out.   
Nathan rolled over on his bed and yawned. He literally hated going to school…the only thing that kept him going was Haley, her and basketball. He took a glimpse at his alarm clock. "Oh shit" he said as he ran into the bathroom to take a shower and throw on some clothes before running out the door. "Haley's gonna kill me." He thought. By the time he drove up to Haley's house they would have just enough time to speed off to school and get to their class before the bell. No alone time at all, he cursed himself at the thought. He hadn't seen her almost all weekend and missed her. He sat there for a second ran up to her door, no answer ran upstairs to her bedroom. She must have overslept too he thought. Opened her door, no Haley. Kitchen, living room, no Haley. She must have started walking he thought. He jumped back into his very expensive black truck, hey the Devil came with some perks. He didn't see her the whole way to school. Finally when he drove into the parking lot, he noticed her, he let out a sigh of relief that she was ok. That is until he saw her climbing out of some guys car. What the hell was she doing in some jackass's car? More importantly who was this jackass?

The school day went on so slowly, everything felt like slow motion. Nathan and Haley hadn't crossed paths yet, since Haley took all the advanced classes, they didn't have any classes together. But Nathan always made it a habit to go see her before he had basketball practice and she had to go to the tutoring center. As Nathan started to walk down the hallway towards the door, Luke stepped in his way. "Whitey wants to see you, now." he relayed the message to Nathan. Right as he was about to turn the corner he noticed that same guy walking into the tutoring center.  
Once he got to Whitey's office, he knocked on the door. "Hold your horses, I'm on the phone." Whitey called out.  
What did Whitey want with him, he'd been playing great and he even stopped hazing Lucas for a while. He wasn't failing any classes either, what did he want? Nathan thought as he sat outside Whitey's office.

Haley sat up in anticipation as she saw the door opening, finally she would get to see Nathan. Her body almost overcame her with the urge to feel him against her. Have his lips so close to hers. And in walked Jason. Her face dropped in disappointment. "Awe…come on, not the same thrill as this morning?" he joked.

"Thrill isn't the word I was looking for" Haley said not bothering to look up.

"Your not one for human kindness, huh? Jab after jab, I'm just not sure how much more of this my heart can take, Miss James." He said looking hurt.

"Your heart or your ego?" She stated more than asked.

"All I wanted to do was see if you wanted a ride to work, being the nice guy that I am all." He said almost kindheartedly, one might actually believe he was sincere if they hadn't spent more than two seconds with the guy.

Whitey opened the door, seeing Nathan straddling one of the schools blue chairs that was leaning up against the wall. "Come back after practice son. I've got a bunch of boys sitting around that need to be doing something productive if we want to win sectionals this year." Whitey told him walking off toward the gym, clipboard under his arm.  
After practice Nathan went straight to see Whitey, so he could get to Haley.

"What's up coach." He asked in a rather hurried voice.

"I don't know son, you tell me. What brings you here?" Whitey asked in one of his good listening manners.

"You tell me coach, you're the one that wanted to see me." Nathan replied.

"Scott, I may be loosing my sight, but your loosing your mind. I never asked to see you. You came to my office." Whitey replied.

Nathan's eyes squinting in a questioning look. Lucas, he thought getting angry.

Haley sat there the second time that day, waiting for a no show Nathan. "Alright, she finally said, giving in to Jason's offer of the ride to work. She couldn't be late. Karen deserved better, especially from her. She started to see Nathan's lack of appearance as less of a sign and more of a hint. But why, what had gone wrong. He must have found somebody when he was staying in the hotel at the game. He probably missed her and sought comfort in someone else in a moment of weakness. No, Nathan would never do that to her. He loved her. Didn't he? She thought as she got into the car, her deep thought making her miss, seeing Nathan running out of the school and watching her drive away once again.

A/N-YeAH! Sorry that took me a while, I've had strep throat for the last few days and on top of that my schedules been crazy. But at least I updated. Ok I know I know, there wasn't any Naley in this one, I had planned for there to be originally, but it just didn't pan out right when I was writing it, so I'm very, very sorry! BUT believe me there is TONS OF NALEY to come in the near future, just hang on! I hope you guys liked this one. Review and tell me what you think! As always I love my readers, but I LOVE MY reviewers MORE! lol 


	5. Unexpected Surprises

A/N The ever so long and awaited next chapter is up! I really appreciate all of you guys staying with this, sorry for such long updates! I LOVE YOU GUYS VERY MUCH! I hope you guys like it, I wrote it pretty quick, so prepare to be….unimpressed! lol

After work Haley went home and crashed, she was exhausted and yet still had a paper to write for English. A paper that is that the teacher had ever so pleasantly decided to give them the instant right before the bell sounded. "Ugh…" Haley sighed as she plopped down onto her ever so comfortable bed. As she lay their looking up at her ceiling a smile crept on her face as she remembered one night when Nathan had laid their beside her. Flashback "Nathan,….what would you be doing right now if you weren't here with me?" Haley asked, rolling over to look into his eyes.  
"Probably eating a cheeseburger, watching a game, or scamming for other hot chicks." Nathan replied, a sarcastic smile slowly forming on his face.  
"No, I'm serious, I wanna know? Haley asked again, not going to let him get away without giving her a real answer.  
Nathan now sitting up,… "I'd be thinking about you Haley. Everything I do reminds me of you. I'd be working on my homework, ok no I wouldn't, but I'd see it laying on my desk, and I'd think of how I'd rather have you there to teach me. I'd look over at my bed and see that pitiful excuse for a blanket that my aunt made me and I'd think about that ugly ass poncho you where" he let out a laugh, and then I'd lay on it and realize it still smelled like you from the last time you were there, and I'd hope it wouldn't go away,….ever." Nathan said, and before he could open his mouth again Haley's lips crashed onto his. As she pulled away, she couldn't stop smiling, "and I'd be thinking about how cute you are when you say stuff like that, and how" ….she giggled as she toppled him over on her bed, "I never wanna forget how good you taste." She said making him smile, that smile that only she can put on his face. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She told him to come in, it was Nathan, he had perfect timing, but to her rude awakening it was Jason, with not so great timing. "Is that the way you always greet people at your door, because I'm starting to notice an unfriendly trend." Jason said noticing the disappointment on her face. "Tree Hill has got to be the smallest town ever, its so boring. You look like you could use a break, wanna hang out. As you very well know, I tend to be quite a blast, I'd be doing you a favor." Jason said trying to cheer her up. He was actually starting to like this girl, no he wasn't going soft, he'd do his job. No emotional attachments is the policy.  
Normally Haley wouldn't even consider it, especially with Jason, but she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her essay when all she could think about was Nathan. So she decided it was time she take her mind off of him, clearly he wasn't having any problem doing it. "Yeah." Haley said getting off the bed and nodding her head.  
"Wow, wow, wow, no one said you had to get out of bed, that's where I'm most fun!" Jason said with a smirk, now he was coming back to himself.

Nathan had a million things to do, if basketball and school wasn't enough Dan wanted to spend some quality time with him yeah to tear him down. Haley was the only thing running through his head. He couldn't get the last images of her with some other creep out of his head. Finally, it was getting later and when Dan had decided they had "bonded" enough, Nathan rushed over to Haley's house to see her. It was probably nothing, probably just some stupid kid she had to tutor or something. The more he thought about that he didn't like it, because HE had started out as some stupid kid that needed a tutor. The thoughts flooded his head as he drove over to Haley's. It was getting late, but that never stopped him before. Flashback "Nathan, what are you doing here, do you know late it is?" Haley asked as she tried to rub her eyes open.  
"I had to see you, I missed you. I just needed to be with you and hold you in my arms." Nathan said sitting down on her bed.  
"It's pouring outside, Nathan, look at you." Haley said looking him over. "We better get you out of these wet clothes." Haley said with a grin, starting to take his shirt off and fell into him giving him a soft kiss. Her kiss wasn't even a comparison to anyone else he'd ever been with, she was the only one he ever wanted to kiss. The bright lights coming at him and the loud sound of a horn, popped him back into reality. He quickly swerved to miss the on coming car.  
Haley found herself actually having a pretty good time. They ordered a pizza and were playing a card game. "Care to make this a little more fun, Miss James?" Jason asked that smirk that seemed to be permanent plastered on his face. "Whad ya have in mind." Haley offered squinting her eyes at him, as if to warn him to be careful of what he said.  
"Ice cream, that's all, jeez get your mind out of the gutter James all I want is ice cream. If I win you take me out for ice cream, if you win, oh, I dunno, I guess I could be your sex slave." Jason said looking up as if trying to think of something.  
"HA!" Haley said. "Well, so what your saying is I can't win." Haley said looking him in the face. "I think we should play by my rules now……If I win you cook dinner and clean the whole time you are here, and If you win, I will buy you ice cream." Haley said matter of factly starting to shuffle the cards. " I worn you though, my family is known for being excellent card players, and I have a bluff face like you've never seen" Haley said smiling.  
"Oh, really?" Jason asked as he started to tickle her. "Is it that face, no, that one?" He said as Haley laughed uncontrollably. Jason thought he heard something, no probably nothing, ok yeah that was defiantly something he decided as he kept hearing footsteps. He had to think fast.  
Nathan was finally at Haley's. He let himself in like always and when he started to walk up the stairs, he thought he could hear Haley laughing,  
He eventually approached her door, and turned the knob. Jason quickly pulled Haley into a kiss!

A/N dun dun dun….! lol Sorry for the extremely long delay, things have been more hectic then ever, but hopefully they should be slowing down soon! I have missed hearing from you guys. This is for all of you, I hope you like it! And I will really try to update soon, hey maybe tomorrow, no that's not in my nature. lol But soon, I promise! As always, I love my readers, but I love my reviewers more! 


	6. The Unbearable Pain

A/N- HeY GuYs! Wow…its been a LONGGGG time! I'm soo soo soo sorry for taking soooo long to update but things have been crazy. I just found out my grandma has cancer and my aunt just died! And things with school were crazy with finals and graduations…but I promise not to ever take this long to update again..or you guys can really yell absurd cruel and harsh things to me! lol Well here is the next chapter, but you will probably have to go back and at least reread the last chapter, because I myself totally forgot what I was even writing about! lol Hope you like it…I actually wrote it a few months ago and just found it on my computer and apparently I felt like using a lot of cuss words in this chapter which is soo unlike me, but hey dramatic affect right! lol Well let the long and forgotten rest of the story begin…

The Unbearable Pain

"WHAT THE HELL!" was all Nathan could say because after he got that out, he realized he was having a hard time at breathing at all. All he could do was stare. Stare at the back of that Son of Bitch's head. Stare at his hand go up her leg as he kissed her. Stare at Haley, his Haley, well.. not anymore.  
Haley jumped back both at the surprise kiss and the sound of Nathan's voice hurt and angry digging into her head. She saw him standing there, she'd never seen him this way, even at his worst, it was like she had hurt him, hurt him worse than Dan ever could of and that fell on her like a ton of bricks!

Everything in Nathan's mind was running a hundred miles per hour, he just wanted to believe this was all a dream, no a nightmare, it couldn't be real, but the pain he was feeling was real, and it hurt more than anything he'd ever felt. It actually felt like she had gotten a knife and stuck it straight through is heart. He felt nauseous and sick. He couldn't look at her anymore, for the very first time, he actually couldn't stand the site of her, it made him want to throw up! And that Jerk! That Fing jerk, what the hell was his problem. Normally Nathan would of just beat the shit out of him but, he couldn't, he felt paralyzed! He couldn't even see his face, but he didn't want to, he was already replaying it over and over in his head. He had to get out of there!

"Nathan…" Haley said starting to get up, but the way Nathan was staring at her, made her heart stop and not in a good way this time! She froze! He had never looked at her like that. She couldn't handle that, not from him, she loved him! That look, it scared her! She wanted to burst out in tears and beg him to listen! She'd rather crawl in a hole and die, then see that look on his face! She just wanted to run up to him and hug him and hold him till she couldn't anymore, and part of her even wished Nathan would beat Jason up! She knew that wasn't going to happen, he was mad yeah, and at Jason definitely, but more than anything he was hurt… hurt by her. Before she could even say anything more, Nathan was out the door faster then she'd ever seen him run! She was left standing there, a tear rolled down her cheek and it was as if he had taken a part of her with him. She felt an emptiness, and loneliness' she'd never felt before.

He didn't know how, and there was no way of explaining it, but he went from a paralyzed state to sprinting down the stairs to his car. He didn't even know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He just kept driving, he didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care.

"Who was that? Hmm…Asshole! Jason said as he turned around. But don't worry, I think I remember where we were.." Jason said a smile on his face as he was leaning in towards Haley.  
Haley slapped him, yep as hard as she could, with all her might, with all her anger, she slapped his sorry ass face! "You son of a bitch," Haley said, tears streaming down her face now, as fast as they could, as if they were trying to run away from her too! "What the hell is your problem? I want you out of here NOW!" Haley screamed! "Get the Hell out"  
"Hey, hey, easy baby, ease.." Jason said motioning his hands downwards to emphasize. "Look, I have to stay here, I've got nowhere else to go and what would you tell Lucas? Huh? Besides someone's gotta stay here with you, I'm not going to leave you like this." "Like hell you won't, you're the one that caused this in the first place, don't even try to pull that bullshit on me! Where you'll stay, frankly I don't give a shit, stay on the street get bitten by a rat with aids, for all I care. As for Lucas, I dunno, I was thinking maybe, 'sorry Lucas, I'm sorry that your so called "friend" is a son of a bitch whose clearly only purpose on Earth is to serve the devil and ruin lives, but yeah he can't stay with me anymore! How's that sound?" Haley said becoming furious! "Do you honestly think Lucas would even still want you here? Your just some guy he met for a day. I've been his best friend since kindergarten! So wipe that smug look off you face, and get your smart ass attitude and jerk of a personality the hell out of my house"  
"Yeah, I think Lucas would be more thrilled than you think to have me stay here." Jason whispered too low for Haley to hear. "So does this mean no ice cream?" Jason said before he quickly left, shutting the door, luckily just in time to block the vase being thrown towards him!  
That night Haley tried to call Nathan, a million times, and left a thousand voice mails till his mailbox was filled. She sat in bed crying, but trying to reassure herself that once Nathan knew what really happened everything would be ok! She decided maybe she should just give him a little time to cool down, and then once he was in a better state she would calmly tell him, and he would tell her he understood and everything was going to be okay! She turned out her lamp, even with those thoughts in her head, she still couldn't contain herself from crying, and just as she shut her eyes, she saw Nathan's face, the way it looked when he had walked in, and the song, What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts filled her room!

Coming Up- The Party, the incident, the mistake…have they gone too far this time?

A/N-Yeah when I wrote this my like favoritist song was What Hurts The Most., which if you haven't heard it YOU NEED TO! Its country but even if you don't like country you've gotta love it! And I balled like a baby at the music video! Soo sad! But anywho, OH GREAT NEWS about the new CW taking One Tree Hill on its new network! WAHOOO! I would have died if they didn't! So if ya read this and you still like me..even though I took so long to update…REVIEW PLEASE! And as always I love my readers, but LOVE my reviewers MORE! (keep that in mind) 


	7. The Party

The Party 

The next morning Haley awoke with a tear streaked face, tired eyes, and a sense of helplessness! She couldn't stop picturing Nathan's face as he walked in on her and Jason! ERRR…Jason…just the thought of him infuriated her! But she was more worried about how Nathan was feeling! Ugh..she hated this! It was all just a HUGE misunderstanding that never even should have happened! After endlessly trying to call and get a hold of Nathan she decided to think of a new plan! As she sat there her phone began to vibrate in her hand, with GREAT enthusiasm she flipped open the phone to hear Nathan's voice. Well at least she was hopping to hear Nathan's voice, but instead it was the other Scott brother Lucas. "Oh, hey Lucas" Haley said in a less than eager voice. "What do you want?"

"Hey, hey no is that any way to talk to your BEST friend? Lucas teased! "What's up?"

"Well actually now that you mention it my sole state of misery right now all falls back on your ass!" Haley said starting to get a little more passionate about it.

"What? What did I do?" Lucas played innocent, as he grinned on the other line.

"Oh shut up like you don't know! And don't even pretend your not happy about this!" Haley said starting to get a little angry.

"Wow, wow…..easy now. I could never be happy to see you miserable. Never Hales, you know that! I did hear about what happened with you and Jason and the Nathan incident. And no I don't like the guy, ok I hate the guy, but come on its not like I planned this. I'm not at his level." Lucas lied!

"First of all I'm just going to forget about the whole 'his level' crap, but your right, I am sorry I know you would never try to hurt me. Although your annoying jerk of a friend Jason doesn't seem to mind it at all, in fact I think he takes pleasure it! I don't even know what you see in that creep Lucas, if you know what's good for you, you'll lose his pathetic ass!" Haley stated trying to figure out how he and Jason could of even became friends.

"My my, look who's telling me who's bad news. Jason really is a good guy, you'd know that if you actually gave him a chance, miss I believe in second chances and really getting to know a person before I judge them…ring any bells? And since when do you cuss so much? Huh? Lucas said smiling.

"Since my best friend, decided to give me a leach as a room mate. Well, he did his job sucked the life right out of me." Haley said the same depressed state. And if yours so into second chances with Jason, why not your Brother? Haley shot back.

"He doesn't deserve it. You know the things he did to me. I'm sorry that your so unhappy right now! I really am Hales and so is Jason! But I think I've got something to cheer you up! Lucas said, his smile outgrowing his face now. "I've got just the thing!"

Nathan awoke to his phone ringing, it was Haley! She wouldn't stop calling him. He was too angry to even think about answering, besides what's the point they were over. He might as well just face it now. It just didn't make since! I mean he was the one that was supposed to mess up, him! Not Haley, not perfect sweet, innocent Haley! But he couldn't shake it, he felt so sick, for the first time in his life he didn't see the grass on the other side, not even basketball could make him feel better. This was a whole new feeling, something he'd never experienced! The phone started to ring again, interrupting his replay of what happened the night before. He was about to just throw his phone against the wall and break it into a million pieces which is how he felt, because every ring just hurt him more. Haley had programmed it so that whenever she called him "I'm gonna love you more than anyone" by Gavin Degraw played. Luckily though, he happened to see the caller ID, it was Peyton.

"hey Peyton, its really not a good time….." Nathan stated in the saddest voice she'd ever heard.

"Yeah listen, I know I heard about Hal…I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry! I really am. I didn't believe it when I heard it, but I guess its true." Peyton said in a sympathetic voice.

"How did YOU find out!" Nathan said a little angry.

"Lucas told me about it" Peyton whispered.

"AND how the HELL did HE find out! Nathan yelled.  
"I dunno, Peyton said. Haley maybe. Anyway that wasn't the only reason I called. I don't wanna see you like this. So just hear me out on this okay." Peyton said pleadingly.

"What?" Nathan was too afraid to ask.

"There's this party I think Tim and some of the guys are throwing! It's…

"No" Nathan said not giving her a chance to finish.

"Nathan come on it will be good for you! You might as well try, I mean what's the worst that could happen, you actually start to have FUN! Wouldn't that be the worst! Peyton said in her cute convincing voice.

"And what if Haley's there with well whoever the hell she's with these days?" Nathan asked pain his voice.

"Do you really think SHE would be there? Come on now. Besides in the off chance she did show up, it might be good for you." Peyton said.

"No, I don't think it's a good ide…" Nathan started.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer buddy! So be ready at 9 because…the party waits for no one!" Peyton said joking around!

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm bailin whenever I want… no questions asked." Nathan stated.

"GREAT! No, no questions, whenever you want! This is going to be fun, you're not going to regret this!" Peyton chimed!

"Whatever" Nathan said as he hung up the phone, no more enthused than a kid is about going to the dentist. What's wrong with him anyway. Him Nathan Scott, the Nathan Scott not wanting to go to a party, and getting so screwed up over some girl. That wasn't him, and right now he missed the old him, carefree, do what ever you want, no worries, no attachments Nathan! Yeah that was him. But is wasn't, not anymore, not with Haley!

"Yes Luke of course I'll go!" Haley said with all too much excitement hoping Nathan would be there. She might as well at least try! I mean what did she have to lose, nothing, she'd already lost everything important to her. And now was the perfect chance to get him back.

"Okay, okay. Wow, Haley James excited about a party, now there's a first!" Lucas teased.

"Yeah, yeah!" Haley said, starting to get ready. Tonight was going to be a very important night and she needed to look her best!

Just as Lucas was hanging up with Haley, his phone started beeping, he had an incoming call.

"Hey man, its me. No thanks for the excellent work last night, just show me your gratitude in with a bunch of those green Benjamin's!" Jason cockily said.

"Yeah, you got it man, once your done that is. Last night was only the framework, now we need to destroy the picture." He said as his conniving grin took over.

"No worries then man. Everything for tonight is set up. I got what you needed. And everything will go exactly as planned, or who knows maybe even better!" Jason said, a smirk on his face now too.

"That's what I like to hear. Tonight will be one hell of a night!" Lucas said, his grin only getting bigger!

Next- At the Party. What's the plan? Nothing will be the same. This mix up isn't the forgivable kind.

A/N- Hey, hey! So It hasn't been that long since I updated, well at least it was better than last time, plus I think this is really long so, that's gotta count for something too! Right? lol Well I hoped you all liked it! There is a lot more drama, surprises and twists to come, so prepared to be shocked! Lol As always I love my readers…….I LOVE my REVIEWERS MoRe! (You know you want to, it only takes 1 second) hehe..I actually have the next chapter written, just waitin for some more reviews before I post it. I know I know its soooo unlike me to already have the next one written, what can I say I was feeling ambitious! lotta luv


	8. Chapter 8

The Unforgivable Mix Up Part1 

Lucas pulled up into Haley's drive way. She saw the car through the window. She had been ready for a while and she was just sitting there thinking of what she was going to say and imagining how it was all going to play out, of course it always ended with Nathan kissing her and them living happily ever after, "Honk Honk" she heard the sound of the car making her jump. She ran to the driveway, she couldn't wait till she was at the party!  
"So, what's the deal I mean I thought you guys were 'best friends'? Jason said to Lucas as they sat in the car.

"Yeah, we are. What are you talking about? Lucas asked questioningly.

"I dunno I just mean most 'best friends' I know probably wouldn't pull all this crap to make their so called friend so unhappy. I mean Haley seems pretty cool, don't you think she should be able to date who she wants to. I mean she seems like she's a pretty good judge of character. I dunno just seems a little heartless to me that's all." Jason said starting to feel bad about what was going to happen. " I mean the other night was one thing, but aren't you taking things a little too far tonight?

"Wow, what's with the nice guy attitude? Since when do you care what happens? As long as your getting paid, the only thing you should be worrying about is if you did your job good enough and it all works out tonight? Leave Haley up to me, I know what's best for her and its definitely not Nathan. I don't wanna see her unhappy, that's why I'm doing this, better for her to see how he really is now, then be more miserable later! I'm doing the right thing, it's what's best for her, she might be unhappy for a little while, but she'll thank me later! Now, you made sure everything was a go for tonight?" Lucas asked convincing himself he was doing the right thing, even though someone like Jason thought he was being a little too cruel.

"Yeah man, I told you. Its all ready." Jason finished saying in a guilty voice. I mean he wasn't a bad guy, sure he took on some easy jobs for cash, nothing like this though, and he never expected it to go this far. Oh, well, maybe Lucas was right, maybe this guy is a creep and she just can't see it. It still didn't make him feel any less quezzy and sick about the whole thing.

They finished there conversation just in time, because Haley just opened the door.

"What the hell? I'm not going with you if he is. Forget it I'll just walk. You have some nerve." Haley finished angry Lucas would bring him along after their last conversation. She started to slam the door shut but…..Jason held it pushed open.

"Look Haley, I'm sorry, okay really I am. I know what I did was wrong and you hate me for it, but I never meant to hurt you. That's why I'm here. I'm going to tell Nathan everything, how it was my fault and he shouldn't be mad at you. But I mean can you honestly blame a guy for wanting to kiss you?" Jason said, trying to be convincing and sincere, and surprisingly he didn't have to act that out that much.

"I don't know." Haley thought wondering if she should trust him, something in him sounded genuinely sorry. "I really don't think you should talk to Nathan, I don't think that would solve anything, unless you wanna have an ice bag glued to your face the next couple of days. I'm not saying I forgive you, but I guess I'll ride with you guys to the party. Let's just make this the last time I see you tonight." Haley said, getting in, not really sure what to do. She just wanted to get to the party.

"Anyways it's just not fair to completely blame me. God shouldn't have made you look like that if he didn't want guys to notice." Jason said, starting to return to his jerkish ways, I mean he was on the clock now.

"Let's also make it the last time we talk…..forever!" Haley said starting to get frustrated again, but part of her had to smile. She had never really been pursued so much by a guy, that is except Nathan….oh Nathan, she couldn't wait for him to wrap his arms around her and ask her to go ditch the party to go somewhere they could be alone! She couldn't help but smile now.

Jason looked back to see her staring off into the window, a big sappy grin on her face. His smile quickly faded, as he thought about what was going to happen tonight.

The Unforgivable Mix Up Part 2

At the Party

"This is lame, I'm leavin" Nathan said starting to get up from the stool.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so you…." Peyton started.

"You said I could bail whenever, it's whenever Now." Nathan stated as Peyton tried to push him back down.

"No, no see that wasn't the deal, you gotta at least give it a shot, I mean come we Just got here!" Peyton said in her fun but demanding voice.

Nathan sighed and sat there, looking anything but happy! "Here have anther drink." Peyton said shoving something that reeked of alcohol towards him.  
Nathan put it away easily, and shoved it back in front of her. "I'm gonna need a lot more of these if I'm stayin" he said.

About an hour passes and Nathan's pretty wasted sitting there surrounded by some other pretty wasted people. Peyton had ran off somewhere with Jake. So he was sorta stuck. '  
"I thought you said the party started at 10:00" Haley said giving a confused look to Lucas as they pulled up into the party that was clearly already started a while ago.

"Yeah well you know how parties are, there's really no set time for them to start and they are pretty much never over." Lucas said casually.

"Yeah" Haley said, shaking her head in agreement. More concerned with weather Nathan would still be there or not.

As they walked in the house, Jason quickly grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her back. "Look I really need to talk to you, just for a minute, it's really important." Jason said pleadingly.

"Uh, no, no way, see I think your confused, Never again, means I will not ever talk to you again." Haley said spelling it out and using her hands for emphasis!

"This is the last time, I promise if you don't want to talk to me after this, fine, but at least let me just get this out, it's really important." Jason said, seriously.

"Yeah, come on Hales, just talk to him for a minute, I gotta run to the bath room anyways, when I come back, you can run off where ever you want! Scout's honor." Lucas signaled.

"That's not the scout's honor and you were never a scout." Haley said truthfully, but kidding at the same time. "Ergh, you've already ruined so much of my life, Fine, ONE minute, ok 58 seconds…." Haley started walking to the back porch with Jason.

Lucas made his way to the kitchen, and scrolling the room, found a wasted Nathan, man, he's making this too easy he thought. Lucas made his way to the hallway behind the kitchen, briskly walked by dropping something by Nathan's side. Nathan noticing it but wondering if he was just seeing things, bent down to find out.

"About a minute later, a brunette walks in the kitchen, "Haley?" Nathan asked, again not so sure if it was just the booze making him hallucinate.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Nathan can we please talk? She asked begging.

Nathan's hearing was a little impaired as well, her voice sounded husky. "No, yeah knnowI'mjst…I don't want ta talkta youuu." Nathan said, his words a bit slurred.

"Please Nathan it will only take a second, it's really important, Let's just go up to a room and talk for a bit." She said pulling him towards the stairs. Nathan couldn't really resist at this point, he couldn't find any strength to push her off.

They made it to an upstairs room, but not without great difficulty. "hu-hu-hu, Finally!" She said out of breathe. They were sitting on the bed now. "Nathan, look, what happened the other night, its not what you think at all, it was all just a big mix up that's all.

"No!" Nathan said, his words starting to return to normal. "I know what I saw and….

"No, you don't. What you think you saw was me kissing Jason, but what you really saw, was Jason kissing me, look, the only reason he was there was…" Haley started to explain.

"No, I don't wanna know why he was there, keep those little facts between you and Romeo." Nathan spat out angrily.

"He's a friend of Lucas's okay, I was just letting him stay for a little while and he ended up being this huge jerk, that totally ruined my life with you, honey!" She finally got out.

Honey? Since when did Haley call him, honey? How drunk was he? "You're saying this piece of crap just came onto you, and you never cheated on me."

"No, of course not, hun, I would never cheat on you, you know that! I mean I can't believe you actually thought I would do something like that. It really hurts Nate." She said pain in her voice.

"I don't know anymore, all I know is what I saw" Nathan said not sure what to believe.

"And what you saw was that jerk, trying to make a move on me, and what you didn't see, is me slap him and through his ass out!" She said with a hint of satisfaction.

Could that be it? Could this whole thing just be an overreaction.? I mean maybe he was way out of line. It's Haley, sweet innocent, Haley. His Haley. Maybe he did believe everything she said or maybe just maybe he still wasn't sure, but couldn't bare being without her that it just didn't matter to him right then. He just wanted her back and believing her was the easiest way, hell, he really did believe her. He put his hand up by her face, brushed her hair away, and cradled her check, caressing it, he leaned forward and kissed her. Kissed her long and hard! She slide her hand up his thigh and began to unbuckle his belt. He ran his hands over her body and her skirt and then started to take her shirt off. He then started to unhook her bra. Wow, this was all really happening soo fast! Before he knew it she was on top of him, kissing him all over, caressing his chest muscles with her hands, running them up and down. She finally discarded what little clothes she had left. Finally the only thing between them was their skin. He felt her skin against his. She started to moan a little.

Haley began to get frustrated, where the hell is he? She looked everywhere, she finally made her way upstairs. She'd tried the first two doors, third ones a charm., she said to herself, as she opened it. Her jaw dropped and her eyes got huge. "Nathan? WHAT THE HELL?" Haley screamed!

"Nathan looked over at the doorway squinting his eyes to see, "Haley"  
She quickly ran out of the room and downstairs.

"Dude give me the rest of the drug." Jason said to Lucas.  
"What are you talking about man?" Lucas said with a quizzical look while grinning.

"The rest man, give me the rest!….no..you….Tell me you didn't use them all?" Jason said starting to get a little concerned.

Lucas remembers back, he was standing in the hallway behind the kitchen. He threw something down beside Nathan, and while he bent over to pick it up, Lucas briskly walked by and dropped the drugs in his drink. "Yeah, yeah, actually, I think I just might have." Lucas said smiling.

"Dude do you even realize, its not something to mess around with, that stuff….." Jason was yelling at him until he was being pulled aside by the arm.

"Look forget that whole, never speak to you again thing okay. I just really need you to take me home. Please." Haley said tears streaming down her face. "Please" Haley said again as Jason, softly wiped away one of her tears.

Next Who was the girl Nathan was with? What's Haley going to do now? Can Nathan when her back or does Jason find a spot in her heart? Can she forgive this miz up?

A/U Did I get ya? Huh? Or did you already figure it out? Wow that was like super long, yeah def like the longest so far! Lol Hope you guys liked it. Don't worry there is plenty of drama and shockers to come! I could def use some more reviews that's for sure, that's the only thing that gives me energy to write. So to all my readers I love you, but I LOVE MY REVIEWERS MORE! Tell me whatch ya think?  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Much luv, justsaynaley


End file.
